Twisted Dark Fantasy
by chicogamer17
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a world changed. He could only remember being sealed away because people had feared his power. Now, with no one alive who could remember who or what he was, what is a billions of years old demon supposed to do? A rewrite to Immortal. HIATUS


**Twisted Dark Fantasy**

**Prologue:**

**Awakening**

**A rewrite to Immortal**

With the war finally over, the Elemental Nations went through a period of peace like none other. The Hidden Villages, after working with each other to defeat _Akatsuki_ were now allied with one another as they saw that cooperation was better than rivalry. The heads of the nations supported the idea of a global alliance and pushed forward.

Everyone prospered from the peace. The trade between nations and villages increased their level of technology and thus made life easier, safer. Soon enough, the world needed the _Shinobi _less and less as the months turned into years. Conflict was a thing of the past and the world did not need any more warriors, any more weapons. The day when the world didn't need a protector had finally arrived and the idea of world peace became a reality.

Everything, from kunai to paper bombs was being recycled for more practical uses for civilians. Cities to small villages only needed local police forces to maintain the quiet everyone wanted. Nobody needed assassins and killing machines anymore.

And as the fifth year anniversary of the defeat of the Akatsuki loomed in the horizon, so too did the fates of the villages weapons.

At the heart of the continent stood the city of _Hope_, the capitol of the world and all nations. This great metropolis stood for the realized dreams of the people. The combined leaders and councilors from the now dissolved villages resided behind the guarded walls. At the very center of the city stood a monolith containing all of the fallen warriors who had died in past battles. The monument served as a reminder to the people to what tragedies war could bring.

Staring up at a set of names was _Uzumaki Naruto_, hero of the Shinobi World War and savior of the planet. The now twenty one year old shinobi slowly traced the engraved names of his fallen comrades, committing the feeling of the smooth stone into memory.

_Gaara_

_Yugito_

_Yagura_

_Roshi_

_Han_

_Utakata_

_Fu_

_Kirabi_

All were casualties in the war, hunted and killed for their burdens. They were his brothers and sisters in suffering, a band of outcasts. He didn't know why he was the only surviving sacrifice, but he promised all of them that he would live and _survive _for their sake. He smiled at what little fond memories he had with the tailed beasts and sighed as memories came to the forefront of his mind.

"Uzumaki-san," A deep and gruff voice said behind the blond who slowly turned to look at the speaker. Naruto noted his plain features and the uniform he wore. The all black attire with white gloves was a standard thing in the police forces around the world. Most of the manpower was regular people with a bit of hand-to-hand training; none of them were on the level of shinobi.

He smiled warmly at them before turning away from the monolith, "Can I help you?" He asked them kindly as he placed both hands inside his pockets. Naruto, by now, was used to strangers approaching him. The man was famous after all seeing as he saved the world from a power hungry psycho. Men, women and children approached him for autographs or pictures. Sometimes they just wanted to talk about the old days of the shinobi and Naruto was more than happy to regal them of his past adventures.

"The great and honorable council wishes to speak with you."

The way the man spoke, the way he looked at Naruto sent a tremor down the boys being and before he could ask why he was being summoned he blacked out.

**XXXXXX**

The council's main hall was as big and as gaudy as he remembered the last time he was there. Hundreds of men and women differing in age and status looked down on him from their seats with sneering faces. When Naruto came to and saw the looks in their eyes, the shinobi could already tell that he was being condemned. He felt shock at what they were doing to him and then anger.

"After all I've done? After I bled for you, killed for you, suffered for you… this is how you thank me? This is how you _remember_ the sacrifices we made for your safety and lives?" His voice neither rose in pitch nor in volume. His eyes didn't blink as he locked eyes with every single member before letting out a defeated sigh. Sadness overtook his form as he slowly knelt down in front of the council, head bowed in defeat. Naruto felt tired all of a sudden, like the years of fighting had finally caught up to him in his weakest moment. The man didn't want to fight anymore because he saw it as a pointless struggle. Raising his hand was just too _troublesome_.

The head of the world council, an obese man with a balding head and hair on his double chin, stood from his throne-like chair to look down his nose on Naruto. If the last Jinchuuriki could remember correctly the man was one of the former Daimyos but for the life of him couldn't remember the pig's name. He raised a pudgy hand in the air to silence the roaring crowd around him and cleared his throat to speak. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are fast becoming a relic of a dead era. A weapon of mass destruction is not needed in our peaceful society and therefore the council has decided-"

"Let me guess," Naruto cut in as he couldn't stand watching the man's flabby neck jiggle any longer, "You're planning to do away with me? I'm a _ticking paper bomb_ that's just waiting to explode all over your faces?" He couldn't help but laugh at how obvious these people were and how utterly stupid the people had become. Naruto looked up into the crowds with crimson eyes blazing as the scars on his cheeks thickened. The feeling of anger and hate was creeping up into his soul again; a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. "Are you people just bored or something? Why are you even _thinking _of doing this to me? I'm the fucking **Juubi**! I am power incarnate!"

The council felt and _saw _his power explode all around him. The ground he stood on was literally torn up and flung all over the room. The blond spoke again but this time his voice had changed into a terrifying version of itself, **"My brothers and sisters in arms died to protect this world! To protect the sniveling masses who didn't know how to protect themselves! We gave our lives without a second thought and yet here you all are disgracing their memory and sacrifice!"** The chains that bound him to the spot, forged and created to be unbreakable bonds, disintegrated into ash as he stood in all his might and glory. He was a vengeful god ready to smite the insects that lay before him. The council screamed in fear as they looked into his eyes as red as blood and as menacing as the void. All the civilians expected death in the coming moments… but thankfully nothing came. As all of them collected their persons off of the floor, they all looked down on Naruto who by now was sitting on the damaged floor.

"What is the meaning of-?" The council head tried to speak again but Naruto cut the man off. The Jinchuuriki didn't know why he wanted to piss off the land whale and frankly didn't care either way.

"Go ahead and seal me up ya spineless bastards! And please, try your best!" he laughed at their gob smacked faces before he crossed his wrists together; a sign of surrender. "Because once I get out of it, I'm not coming back as one of the good guys anymore. Believe it"

They dragged him off to the Room of Sealing, where he would be bound to the Earth to be never seen again. Before the guards took him, the council saw a glint in his eyes that scared them more than his display of power a moment ago. The wars Naruto fought left him a changed and broken man and he hung by a thread of hope because the world had attained peace. He held on for the people that died. But, this final act of treachery was what snapped that hope. Naruto saw it in the people around him that they haven't changed. Just a few years after the war and yet corruption was starting to pop up again. Power plays and backstabbing and political warfare was still present in their _peaceful _society. After everything they've been through? If they haven't changed then they never would. The moment he woke up in the chamber and saw the sneering faces, Naruto's thread of hope disappeared. His hope of an eternal peace disappeared.

It was all a lie.

**XXXXXX**

_**Billions of years later**_

Energy flared all around him.

Shouts and cries of battle raged on just outside of his tomb.

It was such a long time since he heard anything at all. His eternal prison had cut off all sounds and sights from his very being. For the past… gods, how long has it been... It was all he ever knew; the darkness and the silence. They were his constant companions and both of them kept him company as he slowly withered away into a shadow of his former glory. The sense of touch had eluded him for quite some time now and it _might _have driven him mad. Hell, he couldn't even see his hands! Naruto could remember an incident a while back when he accidentally poked out an eye just because he couldn't see jack shit.

Growing the eye back wasn't that big of a deal though, even if he couldn't make use of its functions because of the all encompassing darkness, plus silence. Oh great, his line of thought was derailed again and now he can't remember what had spurred his attention…

There was another flare of energy so bright and powerful that Naruto instinctively covered his eyes as not to go blind. It was like a new star being born and bathed the tomb in light.

Whatever that energy was, was able to crack open his tomb which was built to withstand the most _powerful_ of attacks. Long since hidden information appeared before his mind's eye and stated that the seals on his tomb had been weakened considerably for anything to damage his eternal prison. Naruto saw his chance for freedom and didn't let it go to waste as he lunged forward in a tackle. The weight of his body was enough to crumble the old and worn stone into chunks of dust and debris and for the first time in how long Naruto saw light and _color_. He felt the dirt beneath his bare feet and could taste the air in his lungs.

"**How long has it been?" **He asked himself as he looked down on his skeletal body. His skin was as white as bone and said bones poked out of his skin as if they wanted to break free from his very own body. His hands were as thins as… _something_ and his fingernails had transformed into wicked scythe-like claws. Hair that was once golden and bright as the sun was pale as platinum and long enough to reach the floor.

Naruto idly realized that he was in a cave filled with crystals, green crystals. Around him were dozens of people wearing green colored clothes and straw hats that hid their eyes. All of these people were crouched down low in fighting stances and looked like they were ready to fight. What was weird was that all of them were facing him.

_Wait a second…_ Naruto turned to look behind him and into the darkness of his old prison. _Nope, nobody behind me and well shit just out of the box and people are already trying to put me back in. _He turned to the sound of people talking in a language he didn't understand.

Thinking quickly, Naruto summoned one of the green clad men into his outstretched hand. As soon as skin met deathly pale and clammy skin Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. The man didn't even have time to scream as his neck was crushed in Naruto's deceptively powerful grip.

As his lifeblood touched Naruto's skin, the emancipated man's body flared with energy as old skin shed to make way to new and unblemished skin. Hair that was a platinum shade was now as vibrant and as golden as the sun. Milky blue eyes slowly cleared out to reveal menacing, blood red, slit eyes. A bony body filled with renewed energy flared out into a healthy man's physique.

Naruto could only sigh in relief as his body, refreshed from taking the soldiers –at least he thought he was soldier- life energy from him to repair his withered body. With this, Naruto could now channel the maximum output of his chakra into his body. True, he could have done that with the husk of a body he once had a few seconds ago, but that would mean risking the big chance of his body reforming into his _true _and _terrifying _form.

On a side note, using this life-stealing technique also enabled Naruto to siphon the _willing_ victim's memories.

_The Earth Kingdom, a society filled with proud and hardy people. This was his home._

_There was a war that raged on for a century, fueled by the war machine that was known as the Fire Nation._

_He experienced countless battles where he lost friends and allies. Their faces forever carved into his mind._

_Through it all, he was still able to find love in a girl named Lien and after a few years, they were able to create a loving family together._

_His team was called in to investigate a disturbance happening in the lower parts of the Royal Palace, which was eerily silent for the past few days, and found the strangest sight._

The memories ended abruptly as a chunk of earth flew into his face painfully. Naruto just took it in stride as he reappeared in the middle of the formation and beheaded the man with a swipe of his claws. Naruto went with the motion and spun in a roundhouse kick. The sheer strength of the action pulverized the other soldier's chest into splinters. Naruto looked up to the rest of the squad of frightened soldiers, counting at least five more.

"**If I'm going to fight you guys seriously," **He started as he summoned the shadows around him to create a decent set of clothes. The design was reminiscent of the Hokage robes but the main difference was the color scheme. The shirt was still red but the overcoat was black. Even the hat was black, not red, with the symbol for fire in the front dyed black as well. **"I need to be decently attired."**

With that proclamation, Naruto unleashed his power onto the remaining five. The sudden release of pure, _evil_ coated the chamber in a black presence that took shape of a giant shadow. In seconds, the five remaining earth benders were reduced to ashes. And just like that the shadows disappeared back into Naruto as if nothing happened. The ex-shinobi looked around the chamber before deciding to follow his sense of hearing. Hopefully it would lead him out of this cave…

Was that lightning he heard just now?


End file.
